


Tenko Oneshots

by sophrosyne (VastDelusion)



Series: Dangan Ronpa LoveFest [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chabashira Tenko Being a Lesbian, Chabashira Tenko with basically all the DR girls, F/F, I love all of them, It made me ship most of these, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modeling, Piano, Probably not graphic though, Rating May Change, References to the Talent Development Program, Swearing because Miu, Tenko deserves the world, Training, Wet Dream, happy birthday tenko, infirmary, inventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/sophrosyne
Summary: 10k+ words of Tenko being a lesbian.Tenko is best girl, so for her birthday I've been working on a couple of oneshots for her lesbian-ness. Happy birthday, girl!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Asahina Aoi/Chabashira Tenko, Asahina Aoi/Chabashira Tenko/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Everyone, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Koizumi Mahiru, Chabashira Tenko/Mioda Ibuki, Chabashira Tenko/Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Dangan Ronpa LoveFest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Tenko/Mikan - Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that her whole evening is ruined when Tenko sprains her ankle and has to miss Himiko's show, she quickly perks up when she realizes she gets to spend the whole evening in the infirmary with Mikan.

Tenko winced as she limped towards the infirmary, relying mostly on the wall because she didn’t want to hurt Himiko, who was trying to help her to the end of the hallway. It was an awkward stance in regards to the remarkable height difference between the two of them, but she appreciated her closest friend’s efforts. 

“Do you think you broke it?” Himiko asked in her light, lazy tone she usually spoke in. 

Tenko had been practicing in the dojo, but, as she executed a near perfect kickflip, she landed wrong on her ankle and before she knew it, she was on the floor, writhing with pain. At least Himiko had been there, just hanging around for a few minutes before she had to go to one of her magic gigs. Tenko was excited to go, too, but looking at how bruised her ankle was, and how much it hurt, she didn’t think she would be able to make it. 

“No,” Tenko answered through her pain. She wasn’t actually sure, but she didn’t want Himiko to worry about her. “I think it’s just a sprain.” 

“Okay. Do you think you can walk all that way by yourself?” 

Tenko cast the redheaded mage a reassuring smile. “I’ll be just fine! I know you’re running late, so I won’t keep you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep! I’ll see you in a bit, Himiko!” She waved goodbye to Himiko as she leaned heavily on the wall and used it to continue down the hallway, trying her best not to put too much weight on her injured ankle.

Himiko gave her a wave and turned to go to her workroom to grab her extra props that she needed for the show. Tenko was a bit disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to attend, but maybe Himiko would come by and recreate the evening for her. Himiko was always sweet and considerate, in that aspect, even if she was a little spacey. 

Tenko pushed open the door to the white-walled infirmary, which was as sterile as an actual hospital. There, she was faced with the back of the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, who was jotting something down on her clipboard and nervously clicking her pen. 

“Hey, Mikan!” Tenko greeted cheerfully, despite her pain, and Mikan jolted, her pen flying from her grasp. 

“T-T-Tenko!” she exclaimed, turning to see the aikido master as she limped into the room.

“I’m sorry, Mikan! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” 

“Th-That’s okay, Tenko,” she said in her kind but timid tone, examining the floor to find her rogue pen. “What b-brings you here?” 

“I had a little mishap in the dojo,” Tenko confessed, gesturing at her injured ankle. 

Mikan jolted again at the sight of the bruised ankle. “I-I’m sorry! I was s-so absorbed in m-my work th-that I didn’t notice!” 

Tears began to flood her eyes as she rushed over to Tenko to help her sit down. 

“It’s okay, Mikan! I understand you’re a busy person,” she said as she settled down on one of the hospital beds. 

She seemed put at ease by her statement, as she visibly relaxed. She continued to examine her ankle, noting when Tenko winced as she raised it slightly. 

“It doesn’t s-seem to be broken,” Mikan answered. “There’s a significant amount of b-bruising and swelling, but I think it’s j-just sprained.” 

Tenko sighed in relief. She might have been able to get out of there in time to catch a part of Himiko’s show, after all. 

“I would advise to st-stay off of it for a while, elevate it, and ice it,” Mikan told her.

“Do you think I could go to Himiko’s show tonight?” Tenko asked nervously. 

Mikan regretfully shook her head. “I think it’s b-best to stay and ice it. I-I’m sorry, Tenko.” 

Tenko pressed her lips together before shaking her head. “It’s okay. I can catch it some other time, I guess. Himiko will understand.” 

Mikan cast her a sweet smile before turning to fetch her an ice pack--and slipping on the pen she dropped earlier. It took longer than usual for her to hit the floor, but when she was expecting the hard, cold linoleum, she felt warm skin beneath her. 

“Mikan!” Tenko exclaimed. “Are you okay?” 

She helped Mikan back up before debilitating pain shot through her leg. She cried out, letting go of Mikan, who fortunately was already steady on her feet. 

“AH! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” Mikan shouted as she helped Tenko back to her bed, tears flowing rapidly down her pink cheeks. “I just made everything worse!”

“It’s okay, Mikan. As long as you’re not hurt, I’ll be fine.”

Mikan wiped away her tears before she helped raise her ankle back onto the soft pillow that it originally had rested upon. “I’m just so c-clumsy!”

“Really, it’s fine!” Tenko assured her. 

Mikan sniffled, before remembering that Tenko’s ankle still needed to be iced. She made sure to pick up the pen from the floor before going to retrieve the ice pack she had initially had gone to get. 

“It’s t-terrible that y-you have to miss Himiko’s show just to hang out here,” Mikan lamented. “I p-probably make this place even more d-dreadful.” 

“What? No, you’ve been so helpful, Mikan!”

She shook her choppy-haired head. “N-no, I just make everything w-worse.”

“Mikan, I can hardly think of another person that I would rather have to take care of me.” 

“R-really?”

“Really. I’m glad to have your company, Mikan.” 

She smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. “Thanks, Tenko.”

Tenko returned her smile.

“I d-don’t think I’d rather have a-anyone else to t-take care of, either,” she said, nervously.

Tenko’s smile broadened at that. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Mikan. You’re going to be an incredible nurse when you graduate.” 

“Um, do you still think I’m wonderful?”

“Of course I do, Mikan! You’re a wonderful girl.”

She put her hands together and let out a small giggle, her tears now completely dissipated. “Th-thank you!”

“Just you being here makes this whole mishap better.” 

“You really th-think that?”

“Of course I do! You’re a wonderful, beautiful girl. In fact, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were an angel.”

Mikan stuttered out an incomprehensible statement, and instead of pretending to understand, Tenko tentatively reached towards her face. Mikan’s cheeks reddened, but she didn’t pull away. Tenko took that as acceptance and brushed a choppy strand of dark purple hair behind her ear. 

Mikan looked beautiful under the bright lights that lit up the sterile room, and Tenko was convinced for a few seconds that maybe she had been incorrect about Mikan not being an angel. She blushed and held her smile, looking bashfully down at the hospital bed on which she sat by Tenko’s side. The presence of Tenko’s fingers in her hair, lingering just behind her ear, became noticeable, and Tenko felt the mood shift around them.

“Can I kiss you, Mikan?” 

Her pale cheeks flushed a bright red as she nodded shakily. Immediately upon her answer, Tenko cupped her face and pressed her lips to hers. 

In Tenko’s opinion, Mikan’s kisses were the best medicine.


	2. Tenko/Ibuki - One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her summer tour, Ibuki met a girl that she can't get out of her head! She is ecstatic to find that the girl is attending Hope's Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little implied sexual content in this oneshot! Read at your discretion!

Ibuki smiled widely as she pushed open the doors that led into Hope’s Peak Academy, feeling the rush of adrenaline that came with the excitement of seeing all the people she missed over the summer. The first day of school always held that sort of wonder that tended to disappear over the course of a few weeks, but with how the last school year ended, she was excited for what the next year had in store for her. 

She had an eventful past few weeks, as she just returned from the most rocking tour that she ever had. 

There was also one night from that tour that she couldn’t get out of her head. The one night that she performed near her hometown. It was a full house, and she had never been more excited to perform. 

She saw the girl watching her with wonder from the mosh pit, who surprisingly held her ground against all the forceful pushing and shoving, despite her slight figure. 

She saw her again backstage after the show. And in her hotel room that night. It was the most magical night she ever experienced. One night stands were a perk of the job, but that particular one she couldn’t stop thinking about. She wished she knew the girl’s name. 

She put away everything she didn’t need before conversing with her friends that she had missed over the break and ultimately headed to class.

As she walked down the hallway that the first years occupied, she caught a glimpse of familiar twin braids, with a bright green bow that reminded Ibuki of helicopter blades. She froze where she stood. 

It was her. The girl she couldn’t stop thinking about. She never knew that she was going to attend her school! Then again, they didn’t really speak much. It was mostly tongues and… Well, there wasn’t much room for talking. She was tempted to stop to talk to her, but the bell rang, calling everyone to class. She cursed the bell before continuing to head to class. 

She impatiently sat through class, not paying attention to a word. She tapped her foot to the point that Hiyoko turned and glared at her. She ignored her, too focused on the girl in the hallway. 

An eternity passed, the hours slowly crawling by, until her class was released. Akane bolted from the room before anyone else, leaving nothing but a wisp of swift air that denoted she was there in the first place. 

Ibuki waited for a few seconds before going back out to the hallway, hoping to catch the girl in the first year hallway again. She caught sight of the green bow and she excitedly approached her. However, her confident stride quickly came to a stop when she saw the girl had her arm around a short, red-headed girl wearing a witch hat.

She laughed at something the witch said, and Ibuki felt her confidence dissipate before her. She backed up and decided just going to lunch would be a better idea than to disturb them. 

Deflated, she headed back to the cafeteria and sat beside Mikan, Mahiru, and Hiyoko, who was babbling about something to Mahiru. 

“Wh-what’s wrong, Ibuki?” Mikan stuttered once she noticed the state of her usually boisterous, energetic friend.

“Hey, you useless pig! It’s rude to interrupt!” Hiyoko shouted at her, causing her to shrink into herself. 

“I-I’m sorry!” she exclaimed. 

“No, it’s okay, Mikan,” Mahiru said. “You asked an important question.” 

Hiyoko pouted and crossed her arms, upset about being overruled. Her expression quickly softened when she saw Ibuki’s sorry state. “Yeah, what’s wrong, anyway?”

Ibuki shrugged. “Just disappointed.” 

“Why?” Mahiru asked, her green eyes glinting with worry.

“It was just this girl Ibuki met over break,” the musician answered solemnly. “She was sweet and really pretty, but she’s with someone else, now.” 

“Oh, well,” Mahiru hesitated. “There are plenty other fish in the sea, Ibuki.”

She sighed. “Ibuki… can’t stop thinking about her.” She dramatically slammed her head down on the table.

“U-um, well, maybe if you talk to her, she w-will understand,” Mikan offered. “It might be a misunderstanding.”

Ibuki lit up at that. “Yeah! That might be right. It’s not like they kissed, or anything!”

“Well, now that Ibuki is fired up again, as I was saying--” Hiyoko continued whatever she was saying before, but Ibuki didn't stick around to listen.

Ibuki quickly stood up and bolted down the hallway to see if the pigtailed girl was still out in the hallway. She was nowhere to be found, but that didn’t hurt her confidence. The only thing that could damage her heightened bravado would be if the girl was in a relationship with the witch, like she had initially suspected. If that was the case, she would have politely backed off, but she still would be disappointed. 

Ibuki didn’t see her again until the end of the day, when she was walking with a bunch of girls towards the dojo. She must have been an athletic Ultimate, of some sort. It made a lot of sense, now that Ibuki thought about it.

She quickly caught up with her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She twirled around with an arm held up in self defense and a loud, “HAIYAH!” 

Ibuki narrowly dodged her blow. She supposed she could have made a more loud introduction. 

However, when the girl saw who tapped her shoulder, her face quickly reddened. 

“I-Ibuki?” she stuttered. 

“Hello!” Ibuki greeted cheerfully.

“You remember me?” she asked, her face red and sweat forming on her skin.

Ibuki scoffed. “Well, duh! How could Ibuki forget a girl like you?”

“Well, you were a little sporadic--” 

“Ibuki is always sporadic!” Ibuki answered. “Ibuki has a great memory! Even if Ibuki didn’t, you would be hard to forget!”

Tenko waved to the other girls, telling them she would catch up with them. They heeded her words and continued to the dojo. 

“I guess I’m just surprised!” 

Ibuki laughed loudly, but happily. “Ibuki never got your name, though.” 

Her blush impossibly intensified. “T-Tenko Chabashira! The Ultimate Aikido Master!” 

“No kidding! Ibuki was surprised when she saw you here, too! Ibuki didn’t get to talk to you until now!”

Tenko smiled ecstatically. “Really? I thought someone like you wouldn’t want to talk to me.” 

That took Ibuki back. Tenko looked plenty confident, at least more than someone who would say something like that. “After that concert? Are you kidding? Of course Ibuki wants to talk to you!”

Tenko apprehensively played with one of her pigtails, which form resembled one of Nekomaru’s chains. “I can’t get that night out of my head!” 

Ibuki’s smile broadened. “Ibuki can’t either!” 

Tenko blushed again as she mustered the tenacity to ask her the question on her mind. “Do you think… you would want to do it again?” 

Ibuki perked up at that. “Of course Ibuki would! Maybe Ibuki would like to take you out on a date!”

She smiled excitedly. “Yes! That would be amazing!”

They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. As Ibuki watched Tenko dash towards the dojo to meet up with her friends. She could hardly wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
